


Three Feet

by hyakinthos



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, vague mention of parent death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyakinthos/pseuds/hyakinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick always had his place, but it had never been this difficult before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Feet

For as long as he can remember, Frederick has been standing behind Chrom. He recalls the look on Chrom’s face when he first held Lissa, and the day he finally learned to tie his own boots, the first time his parents left him, and the last. Frederick bandaged Chrom’s scraped knees and endeavored to keep him mostly out of mischief.

As the years went by, everything changed but that. Emmeryn was pushed onto the throne, and on the night her regent left office, Chrom cried in front of Frederick again. Playtime turned to politics, and Frederick had to start busying himself taking the seams out on all Chrom’s clothing. Whenever some dignitary asked Chrom his opinion on current events, nine times out of time Chrom would reply, ‘Let me consult my retainer.’

And of course, when Chrom decided that Ylisse would be safer in his hands, who could put Chrom himself in better hands than Frederick’s? Frederick took up his lance and followed him-- what else could he have done? Besides, Chrom always left his back open when he fought. He’d always trusted that Frederick would be watching it.

All this time, and Chrom had never gone anywhere Frederick couldn’t follow.

Until the day Chrom went to the altar. All of a sudden, Frederick was trapped in his place, standing silent behind him. And the cruelest part was that Frederick was about three feet from the place he needed to be, three feet and oceans away.

Not behind Chrom, but beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I might as well post this-- I've had it lying around for ages, and I don't really see anything else I'd do with it. I hope you could get some enjoyment out of it! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Anyway, any and all feedback is completely welcome, as always! If you'd like to discuss the finer points of Frederick the Sad and Gay, or anything else, here's my tumblr: http://azaz-the-unabridged.tumblr.com/


End file.
